IBC-13 Strengthens Its Weekday Morning Educational Block
February 12, 2016 Every students in public school (elementary and high school) who are watching on Philippine TV via IBC-13’s newest morning educational block, making it easy for school children. From Monday to Friday beginning February 15, IBC-13 introducing educational programming block for lessons via Science Kwela, Pamana, Math Power and Learn with English that will make viewers more study and learn among all public grade-schoolers. Teodoro Casiño, Manilyn Reynes and Miguel Vergara topbilled in Science Kwela, a program for elementary students focusing on the lessons of science. Using the dramatization, visuals and animation in teaching and discussing science, health and technology concepts and issues to Filipino students. The program simplifies the study of its most complex theories and concepts by relating their importance and use in everyday situations in Philippine public schools focusing on science lessons for elementary. Raikko Mateo will star in Pamana tells about a young boy Nico (Raikko) who lived with his grandmother. It tells about some Filipino stories and lessons with the help of the magical character, Diway and the lovable animal puppet, Bobby Buot. Nico meets them in Ms. Cruz’s “magical” library where he hangs out during recess. Together, they discover relevant information on Social Studies through magical adventures “inside” the books. The program uses live action and animation to make the study of Filipino more interesting and fun. Kapinoy teen star Gabbi Garcia meets Kyline Alcantara and Raphiel Shannon in Math Power, a teen curriculum-based educational program about the lessons of mathematics in both elemntary and high schools. Setting the classroom in high school, it revolves around the classmate girls of Jenny (Gabbi), Ashley (Kyline) and Lara (Raphel) by using the school uniform. Each episode illustrates a Math concept when the subject by trying to make it appealing to students. Using the likeable characters and familiar scenes as well as objects found in daily life to explain concepts and solving mathematical problems for kids and teens. It makes the study of math easy, fun and interesting and enriching activities. The lessons will cover numeration, multiplication, fractions, addition, decimals, math riddles, money, geometry, statistics, and introductory algebra. Neil Coleta and JC Urquico are set to study in Learn with English, a program for elementary and high school students about the lessons in English language and grammar, featuring the adviser Kenji (Neil) and child boy John (JC) who learns for English. Original songs, graphics, and animation deliver and reinforce the lessons. Students learn the different aspects of literacy in English— speaking, listening, reading, literature and writing. Four programs produced by IBC-13 under IBC Foudation, Inc. in cooperation with the the Science Education Institute of the Department of Science and Technology (DOST) and the Department of Education (DepEd). The children's educational program KapinoyLand now marked on its 4th year targetting toddlers and pre-schoolers featuring the characters of IBC masctors and puppets, like Mr. Kapinoy. Watch the educational block from Monday to Friday every mornings: Science Kwela at 8:00AM, Pamana at 8:30AM, Math Power at 9:00AM and Learn with English at 9:30AM on IBC-13. For updates, follow @learnwithenglish, @PamanaIBC, @MathPowerIBC, and @ScienceKwela on Twitter or like www.facebook.com/learnwithenglish, www.facebook.com/PamanaIBC, www.facebook.com/MathPowerIBC and www.facebook.com/ScienceKwela. 'IBC-13 is for the school lessons' This program targeted among younger children, elementary and high school students. :SCIENCE KWELA (Science) :A program for elementary students focusing on the lessons of science :Located: Classroom in elementary school (Manilyn Reynes is a mother, Bobby Andrews is a father, Lance Lucido and Alyanna Angeles are the classmates through school uniforms). :PAMANA (Filipino) :Tells about a young boy who lived with his grandmother. It tells about some Filipino stories and lessons. :Located: Library and classroom in elementary school (Raikko Mateo is a classmate through school uniform). :MATH POWER (Math) :Their three teen girls in high school through school uniform tells about their solving Math problems. :Located: Classroom in high school (Gabbi Garcia, Kyline Alcantara and Raphiel Shannon are the classmate girls using a school uniforms). :LEARN WITH ENGLIGH (English) :For elementary and high school students about the lessons in English language and grammar. :Located: Classroom in elementary school (Neil Coleta is a techer adviser and JC Urquico is a classmate through school uniform). Currently, edcuational TV programs in the network for school children and lessons. :PTV-4 (8:00AM to 9:00AM from Monday to Friday under CONSTEL (Continuing Studies via Television)) :Physics in Everyday Life (A Telecourse for High School Physics Teachers) (Mon and Wed 8AM-8:30AM) :Chemistry in Action (A Telecourse for High School Chemistry Teachers) (Mon and Wed 8:30-9AM) :Science Made Easy (A Telecourse for Elementary Science Teachers) (Tue and Thurs 8AM-8:30AM) :Fun with Math (Math) (Tue and Thrus 8:30AM-9AM) :CONSTEL English (A Telecourse for Teachers of English) (Fri 8AM-9AM) :IBC-13 (8:00AM to 10:00AM from Monday to Friday) :Science Kwela (Science) (Mon-Fri 8AM-8:30AM) :Pamana (Filipino) (Mon-Fri 8:30AM-9AM) :Math Power (Math) (Mon-Fri 9AM-9:30AM) :Learn with English (English) (Mon-Fri 9:30AM-10AM) :RPN-9 (8:30AM to 10:30AM from Monday to Friday under Eskwela ng Bayan) :Karen's World (English) (Mon-Fri 8:30AM-9AM) :Why? (Science) (Mon-Fri 9AM-9:30AM) :Solved (Math) (Mon-Fri 9:30AM-10AM) :Alikabok (Filipino) (Mon-Fri 10AM-10:30AM)